Allistair Thomas
The former rugby star who is married to Melody Thomas. Early Life Born in Southampton, Allistair wanted to be fit guy who did sports whom the women desired. Being good at Rugby, he managed to become a professional player and soon is delighted to see he had a great succession of women as well as was on the front of every fitness magazine, something he took great pride in. Over time however he saw the futility in such a thing and soon enough he ended up visiting a school one day and meeting Melody Thomas a teacher. He feel for her deeply but she refused to date him as she was a Christian. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't jump at the chance. He went to her church and soon enough gave his life to Christ. Soon afterwards he decided to quit Rugby. The two began to date and soon enough ended up getting married. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 46 Allistair and Melody come to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 47 Allistair and Melody are seen at Hannah Bubbles new church The Warehouse which is in town and are near Daisy who is checking out to see if the church is biblical. What's Going in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 2 You Spin Me Right Round After Jude Regard advertised his spinning class during the funeral of The Recluse, Melody who is of a larger set than Allistair Thomas wonders if she needs to go to it. Allistair says she looks great the way she is and says it is rather vigorous and hard to do the spinning class anyway as he tried before and found it difficult. Melody taking this as an offence decides to go and do it. Allistair wanting to apologise for what he said goes to the spinning class with Casper Mera who knows all to well how bossy Jude Regard can be. They end up going to the class without Melody knowing but soon find it too vigorous and have to leave. Soon everyone else ends up pulling out of the class before Jude quits Melody is the only one left still going for it. Soon she finds out Allistair was in the class wanting to be with Melody but even he couldn't keep up in the class. The couple apologise to each other and decide to go walking together instead for their joint exercise together. Episode 11 The Salon Wars Nanny Prescot reveals to Daisy that Allistair and Melody are having a baby. Allistair announced the joyous news by singing somewhat out of tune with a guitar on social media Hey We Having a Baby! Episode 16 Philadelphia Porridge Allistair's song is referenced by James Germain and he begins to sing it when he erroneously believes his wife Sally Moogle is pregnant. Episode 21 What Have We Found Ourselves In Allistair and Melody meet up with Daisy and Nanny Prescot and they are happy to meet them. Melody is struggling with the pregnancy to which Nanny Prescot who has had children and Daisy who has not give the pair both advise, how having a children is a full-time job but their is always rest in the Lord. Melody wants to have a holiday though to rest during this period. Allistair spots a sign offering a free romantic weekend away for turning up to a holiday package seminar. Nanny Prescot initially thinks he wants to go with her but then after Daisy point he wants to go with Melody Nanny Prescot says that's a good idea. Allistair is determined to stay through to get the free weekend without signing up for the deal. melody however initially excited is now having anxiety about the whole thing. They go to the event which is seminar at 9 am but done as if it was an evening cocktail party with Candice Priggot organising the event. She reveals that John Subaturo is now not facing any criminal charges but has carried on with Peter Rupert's former company Sunrise enterprises and is offering an exclusive membership deal on holidays for those who join it. The atmosphere is celebratory and almost like that of cult with being supper excited to hear John. He explains the deal in a pitch which takes three hours which involves slideshow, flamenco dancers and a conga line. The price is £500,000 and when asked what places they would like to go which Allistair said he wanted to go to Israel to go where Jesus walked, the package didn't include that ore the other countries that those ant the seminar said. At the end Allistair still confirms to Melody they will not take any deal but will stick around to get the weekend way together. Soon the pair are bamboozled by John who keeps going back to his 'manager' despite him being the manager, Candice, Dr Tameila Whatsgoingon and The Real DC all try in their way to convince Allistair and Melody to be part of the exclusive club as they each keep lowering the price. The keep saying no to they finally understood and then had to fill out feed back forms. As they do Candice wonders if it went down to £5000 would they be interested. They shouted no definitely and were allowed to get their romantic weekend away. Allistair is ecstatic feeling they have won. However Melody is not sure. When they find out it is a weekend at Pontins, Allistair is livid but Melody says as long as they are together it will be nice. Allistair clearly deflated but he realises that Melody is right. Episode 23 He(Art) Attack He returns from the 'romantic' weekend in Pontins and Nanny Prescot sees him and is delighted to do so. While he hated the place he said being with Melody meant it was good in a way. Nanny Prescot catches him to speed about what had happened with the town explaining how The Family was not exactly the family they thought when Allistair is surprised that their is a local community art gallery going to be opened. Mariah Hawkins explains how this is true and she is setting up the celebration for the gallery while Febe is the one behind it as she feels art should be for the people and always wants to discover local art. Nanny Prescot comments about Mariah's love of celebrating anything and when Mariah leaves she asks Allistair whether her or Candice Priggot is worse. Without hesitation Allistair affirms Candice is and Nanny Prescot agrees. Luca Mera turns up to see the sign and says how pathetic such a thing is. Nanny Prescot tries to cheer him up but he is having none of it. Nanny Prescot and Allistair wonder why to which Luca explains he doesn't want people's hopes to be lifted saying that they are good when they are not only to be crushed. He indicated this had happened to him which Nanny Prescot remembers the story but Allistair didn't know. Nanny Prescot reveals how Luca had recently lost his wife Keeley Roberts after marrying her for 20 mintues, a lady who he had bullied at school but hearing she was terminally decided to dance with her at the prom she never went to fell in love with her and married her only to lose her. Devastated and wanting to find self-esteem he went on the singing programme ''Y is this still on Factor? ''He got to the final but not through singer which was poor but through his sob story. His friend Debbie Polly came to reveal the truth but he was having none of it and soon when it was revealed to him he couldn't sing he was heartbroken. Luca mentions how Debbie Polly was told she could paint but clearly couldn't to which Nanny Prescot knowing the story adds how he delighted in pointing out how terrible she was, so he could get back at her for what she did to him. Nanny Prescot mentions how while there were those who were told they could do things she remarks how if they can have a prime minister in the town a budding artist must be there. Allistair turns up to the gallery and sees the paintings. There are those that are really good but Jill Elliott who had been told her painting is good is so bad it causes Granny About to Die to have heart attack and nearly die!